Altrua
=The City of Marvels= Altrua inherited its name from its theocratic leader, the Lady Altrua and is meant to be symbolic of altruism and the sacrifice of selfishness for the advancement of the greater good. Geography, Layout, and Climate While Altrua is primarily grasslands and desert, many of the habitable areas have been built over for cities and resource excavation. The capital city of Altrua is a giant marvel of a creation, home to Lady Altrua herself and almost 90% of the nation's population. The city reaches amazing heights, building upwards as quickly as they expand outwards. Outlying towns and settlements are much smaller and less taken care of, typically spread out and being abandoned as soon as their importance has been expended. Climate-wise, Altrua typically follows a two-season year, the cold season and warm season. These seasons are typically not very extreme, and sometimes they tend to blend together. More often than not, days are typically warm and nights lend themselves to the cold. People and Races Altrua's population takes into consideration only humans as they do not consider Florans and Faunans potential citizens. They are more frequently considered wild and dangerous animals that are often sought and killed. Magi and Drache are not pushed out, but they are oftentimes given a wide berth and regarded with great suspicion and dislike. Culture and Society Altruan Culture largely centers around its religion. Blessings of their "Divine Mother" are exchanged commonly as part of every day greetings between citizens. "All things have their accorded place and time." is a common statement heard from the lips of the Altruan people, as it is represents how they deal with hardships and how they interact with one another socially. Every person's job is valued just as much as another's, with the exception of religious clergy. In the same way, Altrua’s economy is heavily influenced and governed by their religious beliefs. The notion of “All for the greater good of Altrua” permeates society so much that it has given rise to a strange quirk among the Altruan people regarding their internal economic affairs. Whenever an Altruan purchases any goods or services from a likewise Altruan provider, the consumer offers a payment higher than the indicated price. This is one of the ways many Altruan’s believe they are sacrificing for the greater good. The provider of the service or goods being purchased, then offers additional services or goods at no cost, likewise to sacrifice more for the greater good of the people. Social Status is almost nonexistent in the city of Altrua, save for the religious clergy and their immediate families. Wage amounts vary only slightly from person to person, as every person’s work is valuable to the city. Numerous smaller settlements and farming cities, dot the savannas and desolate grasslands that surround the great city of Altrua. These cities and settlements have much poorer living conditions for their citizens than of those in the Great City. By overtaxing the land with poor farming methods and scouring for resources such as coal, Altrua has deprived the natural land of most of its resources. This leaves these outlying farming settlements with minimal importance to the Great City, which has begun to grudgingly rely on trade with Cosnaionn for many things such as grain and other base agricultural needs. The citizens of these smaller outlying settlements are not acknowledged or included in the graces of the Great City. They are treated in many ways, as outcasts and rebels against Lady Altrua’s tenants. The outcasts are not offered Sacrament, and thus are left to their own devices, coping naturally with the warping effects of the Affliction. The outer cities are in poor repair, and survive on what small amount of crops they can grow. They keep what of their crops they need, and send the rest of them to the Great City. Some outcasts believe that they can be admitted into the Great City if they provide enough crops, though there are no true records of this happening. Primarily, they receive simple medicines and other aides to help them live in their disheveled settlements, in exchange for their crops. Festivals The Great City hosts three festivals each year. The first is the Festival of the Mother's Bounty. This festival occurs in early August and typically centers around the bounty of harvest, and the accumulation of the hard work of the citizens. During this festival, many of the cities streets are converted into a massive bazaar. Stalls and shops set up by many of the inhabitants peddle homemade wares to Altruan citizens, Magi, and the few foreigners it manages to attract. The second festival is called The Festival of the Mother's Rest. This festival is less open and typically festive than the Festival of the Mother's Bounty. Mother's Rest happens during winter, usually toward the end of November. It symbolizes how Lady Altrua cares for her people, and encourages them to relax, for hard work can be too taxing on the body. The greater good cannot be accomplished if all are worn down. Businesses close, and people often stay in their homes for the most part during this festival. The streets often seem barren, but inside the many homes, there is much relaxation and revelry. The third and final festival is the Festival of Birth. This single-day festival marks the day Lady Altrua was born into the world as a human. Every person in a home gives gifts to their mothers and grandmothers, as thanks for delivering them safely into the world and raising them in Lady Altrua's graces. Landmarks (To be added) Religion (To be added) Government and Politics (To be added) Laws & Taboo As a Theocracy, Altruan’s live by three basic tenants set forth by Lady Altrua in their holy bok, the Sanctus Ferrum. These four tenents are as follows. 1. All things are to be for the greater good of Altrua. – This tenant puts forth the core of the altruistic beliefs that support the nation. The good of all of Altrua’s citizens is to be taken into consideration at all times. It calls that everyone do everything they can for the greater good. 2. All things have their place. – This tenant states that though things may be strange, uncertain, or dangerous, all things will be well in the end. Everyone in the city fits into Lady Altrua’s plan. All things that happen are either orchestrated or manipulated by her divine will. 3. The words of Altrua are supreme. – This tenant reinforces that Lady Altrua’s divine words are what her people are to live by. This includes both what is said by her First Daughters, and what is written in the Sanctus Ferrum. There are several taboos within Altrua, the foremost concerning Sacrament. Lady Altrua commands all her subjects to partake of Sacrament weekly, and while this is a command it is not usually explicitly punished as the Sacrament is what protects the Altruan people from the corruption of the Affliction. This leads to Sacrament Sickness, which is easily remedied by receiving Sacrament, and in more severe cases, by additional medical attention. The second large taboo is a suspicion of Florans, Faunans, Drache, and Magi. The Florans and Faunans are not granted citizenship within the city of Altrua, and if any were to try to enter the city they would be met with lethal force. Magi and Drache are likewise treated with suspicion, but they are of course given entry into the city and given their proper respect. Altruans simply keep distance from them unless directly approached. Military & Weaponry (To be added) History (To be added) Cities and Settlements * The Great City * Bleakrock * Twinfold * Timberfell International and Interracial Relationships * (To be added) * (To be added)